


What You Won't Do

by cybergay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, In a sense, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, high school sweethearts, i guess, iwaizumi is better at being honest internally, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergay/pseuds/cybergay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends his nights the first two weeks smoking on the balcony until exhaustion takes him, the novelty of actually being here with Tooru circling his mind. It had always been the plan, but somehow he can't wrap his head around it actually happening. Childhood friendships are supposed to fade, first loves die just as quickly as they burst to life. But he’s here right now, and this might be his forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Um idk I’m trash in human skin?? Characters are hard 2 grasp??? This is the first fic I’ve written in 20 years?? I’m just all around sorry man lmao. This is basically 2k of sin and mush I'm sorry.

Iwaizumi likes to fuck at nine when the sun’s just setting, bathing Oikawa’s room in deep oranges and pinks. It’s atmospheric and Oikawa’s always a little sleepy and pliant; spreads his legs like its second nature, lays back easy and moans around his fingers while Iwazumi goes down on him. Sometimes Iwaizumi puts him on his stomach and lets Tooru cry into the pillow while Hajime buries his face in his ass, Tooru’s always so tight and opening him takes time and attentiveness but Hajime doesn’t mind. Lays him out on the bed and spreads him open and quietly admires because Tooru has _the best ass_ , palms his cheeks and feels his dick twitch when Tooru’s hole winks at him. Small and light brown and so, so, tight; getting inside it’s been in the back of his mind all day like a song stuck on replay. Last night Tooru had teased him, he’s stayed home to do chores and Tooru had almost made him regret; had sent pictures of his ass sat on the bathroom counter in tight red briefs and pouted when Hajime hadn’t rushed over. It’s not surprising that Tooru actually has no shame, or that he seems to be constantly horny when he’s not busy with volleyball. But Hajime wants some of his pride intact, he can’t answer every booty call.

Tooru’s spread out and gorgeous, back arched and hands tangled in Hajime’s hair while he goes down on him, his dick brushing the back of his throat. Hajime’s hands clenched around his thighs and holding him open while he jerks and whines and tugs harder at his hair, hips twitching while he tries to restrain himself.

“Iwa-chaan, I’m gonna come” he’s panting and Hajime considers it. Thinks about letting Tooru come down his throat and go limp, thinks about eating him out and jerking him while he whines and hisses through the sensitivity and pain of getting hard again too soon and it just seems likes the best option. So he holds the base lightly and slides his mouth up Tooru’s dick and licks and at the tip before sucking it in his mouth and running his tongue over it again, jerking the rest of Tooru’s dick while he pants and kicks, digging his heels into the bed.

Tooru comes in his mouth groaning and barely restrained, thick spurts down his throat while Hajime brushes his thumb over his thumb over his asshole and pushes in gently. When he looks up Tooru looks shattered, shaking and panting, hands still clenched in the sheets. Hajime runs his hands up his legs and rest at his thighs, pulls him down and leans in to mouth at his nipples, aroused and light brown like his hole. Tooru’s still so easy for it, his thighs against Hajime’s shoulders while he shudders. He kisses up Tooru’s neck, bites under his chin and sucks and laves at it for a moment while Tooru whines softly, grinds into him and pulls his thighs around his waist. Tooru lets him lick into his mouth and tighten his thighs around him, sucks Hajime’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it before licking back at him and stroking down his back.

Tooru digs his heels into Hajime’s back when he spreads him open and laves at his hole, sucks softly at his rim and spreads it around his thumb licks forcefully against the rim and pulling out to nibble on it before he sucks at his rim again and tries to fuck his tongue in. Tooru’s still so tight and opening him around his tongue is hard, Tooru’s fingers tight in his hair, his thighs clenched around his head. He groans long and deep when Hajime replaces his tongue with his finger and rocks into it, fucks himself on Hajime’s finger while he strokes inside him, pouts when he pulls away to slick his fingers. Hajime slides two back in and fucks him open steadily, presses his finger against Tooru’s prostate when he finds it and Tooru gasps. He spreads his fingers apart and stretches him before he strokes out and back in with a third.

Hajime kisses Tooru again before he starts fucking him, tugs Tooru’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it while he strokes in. Tooru groans low and Hajime has rest his head on his collarbones and breathe in deep when he pulls back out, bites into Tooru’s neck and tries to focus on rolling his hips slow shallow. Wheezes when he tightens his thighs around Hajime and things start to blur out after that, go a little too fast. Hajime fucks in deep and steady, focused on stroking his prostate almost every other pass while Tooru tugs at his hair and mewls.

He wraps his hand around the taller boy when he knows he’s gonna come soon and groans when Tooru comes first two strokes in. He follows seconds after and comes in burst, pants into his shoulder while Tooru milks him through his orgasm and digs his heals in his back.

 

**#**

 

It’s 11pm and they’re in some fast food joint just having finished up at the gym. Tooru’s going on about some silly sci-fi movie he’s gonna make Iwaizumi see with him and Hajime doesn’t even bother to argue against it because he’ll lose anyways. They have to leave for school soon, to settle in and start conditioning before training camp; but it’s still a week and a half away so he’s not pressed about it. They do still have to order furniture though, and Tooru’s a slow packer so he’s going to have to get on him about that and more than likely help. He wants to pass off furniture on Tooru because he actually has good taste and Hajime can’t be half-assed to care, just wants the move to be easy. But he can’t trust that Tooru won’t order anything dumb just to piss him off, so he’ll have to be on top of that too. But they’ve still got a little time.

Tooru goes home with him and the drive is quiet, he mostly taps around silently on his phone and Iwaizumi is glad for it. His mom is working night shift at hospital when they toe off their shoes and pad into the empty flat, Hajime quickly debates laundry or sleep before he decided that procrastinating a couple more hours won’t kill him and follows Tooru into his room. It’s dark with the exception parking lot lights bleeding through his blinds, his beds still made but he’s got clothes scattered around the floor from coming through after his shift to change for the gym and rushing out to pick up Tooru. He’s trying to remember where he put his phone charger when he kicks the door closed behind them.

Tooru pushes him back and blows him against the door.

It’s wet and messy and uncoordinated, Tooru looks up drowsily though his lashes and blinks slow, hmm’s and groans softly in all the right places. Hajime still can’t admit it aloud but it’s horrifyingly cute, and in contrast to the fact that Tooru’s _sucking his dick_ it sets something off. He’d wanted to go to sleep, but getting off with Tooru’s pink mouth and wet heat wrapped around him is hard to refuse. He rocks his hips slowly and Tooru lets him fuck his mouth and pull his hair and it’s good. Good when he grunts and comes easily, good when Tooru swallows relaxed and pleased. Good when Hajime fingers and sucks him off in bed and Tooru’s whines like he’s getting fucked. Best when they finally pass out and sleep till 11am. 

 

**#**

 

It’s a box full of medals and plaques, gold statues and statutes, ribbons, a sash or two. Tooru can’t take it with them, there’s not a really a point to having them and they won’t have the space in their small apartment, but he’s clearing his room out for his parents so they can move his stuff with him of put it in storage and make a guest space. For all his fuckups, all the times Tooru pushed himself too far or made an ass of himself, he’d had an exceptional school career. The box doesn’t even cover the half of it. There’s tons more in his attic, more medals and ribbons and certificates rolled carefully or in frames. He’d worked hard and it showed, Tooru was smart and talented and it _showed_. For all that Hajime had done well in school he can’t even compare, and at the end of it all he’s really proud of him; which he’d gruffly stated on one occasion and then almost promptly regretted.

But it’s easy to remember when Tooru looks like this, genuinely pleased and proud of himself; too much of his ego is actually bravado. And Iwaizumi kicks him in his side but he can’t help returning his grin when he crouches down and starts helping tape boxes closed.

 

**#**

 

It’s never quiet in their small apartment, and it’s never really dark at night. Everything gets in through the vents and the windows; the traffic outside, the pedestrians, the odd particular sounds a buildings of this size seem to make and all the neighbors surrounding them. They live on a strip and the neon lights always bleed through the blinds and illuminate the walls and Hamjime misses the confinement and absolute darkness. Nothing but the sensation of touch and his quiet mind, the crickets outside in the summer, the howl of winter and Tooru’s soft breathing.

Oikawa finds a way to sleep through it somehow when it should be just as hard for him, when it’s near impossible for Iwaizumi. Their small town wasn’t anywhere close to this and nothing could prepare him for what it’d be like, Iwaizumi’s always too aware and too restless to sleep easy if at all. He spends his nights the first two weeks smoking on the balcony until exhaustion takes him, the novelty of actually being here with Tooru circling his mind. It had always been the plan, but somehow he can’t wrap his head around it actually happening. Childhood friendships are supposed to fade, first loves die just as quickly as they bust to life. But he’s here right now, and this might be his forever.

The daytime is easier, in the daytime things are less intimidating somehow. They eat and train and run errands, he’ll take Tooru to some weird movie he’d wanted to see or they’ll go to the hobby store and Tooru will bug whoever’s in charge about a set from some series he likes. The setting is different, but Tooru is the same. He loves the train and he loves the huge theatres and _loves_ bullying “Iwa-chan” into buying them overpriced vendor food and small shop curry. He has an ironically hip collection of American retro monster movie posters hung on the wall in thin black frames and a little over half their closet stuffed with designer jeans, shirts, and carefully pressed and hung skirts. A drawer filled to the brim with, knee socks and thigh highs and multi colored tights, too many sneakers lining the walls at the bottom of their closet and a surprisingly minimal amount of toiletries. He’s got a favorite sweatshirt from Aobajōsai that he wears when he’s feeling whiny or uneasy. Tooru gets especially horny when they stay up late and he likes buffets and mochi ice cream on Fridays, weeks pass by and it’s easy to fall into habits. Iwaizumi doesn’t sleep any easier but he laughs more freely, pushes Tooru around a bit more, fucks him when he’s easy for it (which is almost always).

Iwaizumi doesn’t really know how he’s going to handle the city, he’s predictably small town-ish and settling isn’t as easy as he’d hoped it’d be. But when he tries to crawl back into the sheets at 1am and has to shove Tooru around until can fit in, the familiarity of halfhearted annoyance seems to ease him to sleep. He can’t imagine a future without Tooru, and this is undoubtedly the best place he could possibly be. He’ll ease into it just like everything else, and Tooru will always be there with Hajime, impatient as ever and making even the strangest places home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, you can drag me for this @ cybrgay.tumblr.com// this is un-beta'd so please let me know any mistakes you catch


End file.
